The Deadly Song
by KuraNeko the Black Cat
Summary: I am the shadow in the night. I am the claws on the stone. I am the tale that strikes fear into the heart of even the strongest warrior. I am a Keeper. My name is Song. And I am your worst nightmare.
1. Is She Destined?

I am the shadow in the night

I am the shadow in the night

I am the claws against the rock

I am the tale that strikes fear into the heart of every cat

I am a Keeper

My name is Song

And I am your worst nightmare

"Long ago in the times of the first Leaders there was an elite group of warriors called Keepers. A Keepers duty, you ask? A

Keeper was a cat that had been specially chosen by StarClan to keep the Clans in order. They were higher than the leader

in importance and higher than the worst nightmare in fear. You acted against the Clan one day and the next you were

never heard from again. Their fighting moves were so secret that the only way you saw them was if you were chosen or

if you were a traitor. These cats came from all Clans but were unified in their sacred oath of a Keeper. If you left the

Keepers or even tried to leave they killed you with all the brute force they could muster. When you took your oath they

took away the last part of your name. The mention of a Keeper struck fear into the heart of even the strongest, most

fearless warriors.. The Keepers had all been bestowed a sacred power by StarClan the moment they took their oath." The

young silver she cat finished her tale and looked at her kits huddled at her paws trembling. She looked at one kit in

particular a jet black she cat with violet eyes that always seemed to glow. That kit did not have the frightened looked as

the other kits had it was hard to actually tell but the mother actually believed it was awe and admiration. "Songkit aren't

you scared the Keepers will come and get you." Songkit's beautiful eyes flared with an intensity that was admirable. "I am

frightened by nothing. It is not fear that will drive me to behave it will be admiration and awe of those cats who are the

keepers of peace among the Clans. I vow that even if it kills me I will be a Keeper one way or another."

All the kits had fallen asleep and the silver she cat was approached by a white tom. She looked at him what do you see

Pineheart. Are any of them the Destined" _(the Destined are those chosen to be Keepers)_Pineheart's eyes showed there was.

"Yes there is Fallenleaf. It is your daughter Songkit. Don't worry there is nothing to be afraid of as of this moment" he tried

to sound calm but his eyes betrayed the cool exterior. In his eyes showed Songkit would be the most dangerous of all the

Keepers.


	2. Ceremonies and the Keepers

Songkit's small but lithe body slid easily through the thorns that protected her camp. She looked behind her to see if anyone was following her besides those who had come with her. She looked at the gray tabby kit behind her. "Are you coming Rockkit?" she hissed in her menacing voice. A voice behind Rockkit spoke "Yeah Rockkit we would like to get out of here _before_ we're found." Songkit narrowed her eyes. "Streamkit be quiet we're escaping not playing in the camp." The silver-blue she kit by the name of Streamkit glared at Songkit. Songkit glared back at her. Streamkit became unnerved by the violet eyed glare given so she looked down. "So you're escaping huh?" The voice of the leader of the Clan caused Rockkit and Streamkit to stop in their tracks. Songkit whipped around to glare at the tom that had interrupted. She did not seem frightened of the large back tom. She stared him down. "Yes we are escaping and what is it to you, Darksky." _(A.N. SkyClan are the ancestors of my Clans so sky ends their names)_ Darksky sighed." You know you have to stay in camp until your apprentices. "He bent down and picked up the extremely angry Songkit by her scruff. "Okay you two let's head back to camp." He mumbled through a mouthful of his daughter's fur (Oh yeah Songkit is Darksky's kit.)

When they reached the camp Darksky put Songkit down. Once again he sighed. "Okay Songkit what's it going to be this time. 2 weeks or 3 weeks of helping Starwatcher?" The small kit glared at him with her piercing violet eyes. "Neither because if you remember that you said that our apprentice ceremony is today and according to the position of the sun it's right now." Darksky looked up and saw she was true. "Grrrrrrrr…I hate it when your right!" He leaped up to the Fallentree. "Let all cats old enough to get their own prey gather beneath the Fallentree for a WaterClan meeting." All the cats of the Clan gathered around when they heard his call though most had been in the clearing already because they had been eating their meal. "It is time for a very important milestone in three kits life. Songkit, Rockkit, and Streamkit please step forward." The three kit s did so. "Songkit it is time for you to join this Clan as an apprentice. Songkit from this moment on until your warrior ceremony you will be known as Songpaw. Songpaw your mentor shall be me." Songpaw looked at her father with a look of hatred and distrust mixed together. They touched noses in the ceremonial way. This went the same fro Rockpaw whose mentor was Lightstep and Streampaw who was mentored by Starwatcher. Suddenly a freezing wind blew into camp chilling everyone to the bone. Four cats stepped out of the shadows of the barrier. "We are here for the one called Songpaw." Songpaw looked at them with a look of surprise (very uncommon for her personality). The Clan looked at each other whispering "Who are these cats?" When Rockpaw stepped up and asked her she said "You fishbrain can't you tell" He gave her a funny look. "Their Keepers." One of them looked at her. "What she says is true and we are here for Songpaw. Where is she?" The little black cat stepped forward her violet eyes flashing proudly "I am Songpaw." A large silver tom walked up to her. "Greetings Songpaw I am Birch.

Will you join the Keepers?" His eyes showed no emotion. Darksky stepped forward. "Songpaw I forbid you from going with these strange cats. I forbid with my authority as your mentor, your father, and your leader." Songpaw whipped around to look at her Father glaring "You have no power over me any more. You can not forbid me from answering my destiny." She looked at Birch. "I will go with you." She walked over and stood with their group her eyes challenging anyone to disagree. Her friend Streampaw stepped forward "Songpaw don't leave. Please don't leave Songpaw. We could need you here." The young black she cat looked at her Clanmate "Streampaw this is my decision not your or the Clans. So leave me be." The hurt in Streampaw's blue eyes was obvious but Songpaw ignored it. Birch turned to look at Songpaw "Would you like time to say goodbye?" She shook her head. "Then let us leave." They left as fast as they came Songpaw with them.

Racing through the forest Birch ran alongside Songpaw "Are you feeling doubtful of your decision Songpaw?" She looked straight ahead of her thinking of the times she had with her family. She thought of her overprotective mother, her controlling father, her rule following friends, the cranky elders and all the others. "No I'm not. I've known this was my destiny from the moment my mother told us the story of the Keepers. I've known I was Destined." Birch gave her an approving look. "Good because we are here." Songpaw had finally arrived at the Keeper camp.


End file.
